


最好

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：宫侑x宫治*Note：有一些非常牵强的设定，不，其实已经不是“牵强”的程度，是我知道不对但圆不回来……我知道我垃圾，别骂了别骂了
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	最好

“去么？”  
放学后，宫治从隔壁班熟门熟路地晃过来，直奔宫侑的课桌。  
宫侑抬起头露出一个介于蠢蠢欲动和不情不愿之间的扭曲表情，连搭在书包背带上的指尖都抓紧了。  
“哇靠，至于么。”宫治上下打量着他纠结的模样，嫌弃地说：“你要不去，我自己去了。”  
“去。”  
要去的是学校周边新开的饮品店，卖最近突然流行起来的珍珠奶茶，在女高中生中特别有人气，这也是为什么宫侑既好奇又不太想去，“你不觉得混在一群叽叽喳喳的女生中很烦么？”  
和宫侑并排站在队伍里的宫治正低头研究店员给的菜单，不温不火地回他：“你有点自知之明，女生就想跟你一个臭男人挨在一起么？”  
“哈？我今天又没训练，才不臭。”  
“你午休不是去打球了么，还没换衣服，我都能闻到汗臭。”  
“你胡扯！”  
宫治趁着还没真正吵起来，赶紧把菜单塞到宫侑眼皮底下，指着上面一行转移了话题：“我准备点乌龙奶茶半糖加珍珠，你要什么？”  
“嗯——”宫侑左看右看挑不出有什么差别，“我一样吧。”  
“你点个别的，我还想喝这个格雷奶茶加布丁，我们换着喝。”  
“哦，好。”  
反正宫治在饮食上总比自己有心得，宫侑放心把菜单丢还给他，换回一杯凉冰冰的饮料。  
等拆了吸管的外封，一鼓作气地扎进塑封杯口，宫侑扭头瞅了瞅身边三五成群的女生，用胳膊肘捅了捅宫治的腰，“呃……这个是一定要拍照才能喝么？”  
宫治已经含上了吸管，听他这么问，也疑惑地四处看了看，“……应该不用吧？”  
宫侑这才放心，低头先尝了一小口，然后惊喜得瞪大了眼，还没说什么又猛吸一大口，吧唧吧唧嚼着布丁，口齿不清地夸赞：“哇！这个好喝！布丁也好吃！”虽然不如宫治那般热衷，但兄弟俩吃到美味的东西时的表情，总是如出一辙，眉眼舒展，微微仰起的脸上仿佛幸福得发光。  
“给我尝尝你的！”  
明明提出要换着喝的是宫治，反而是宫侑先兴冲冲地抻着脖子往他那边凑，宫治吐了吸管，一边闭着嘴嚼珍珠一边把自己那杯递过去。  
宫侑懒得抬手接，就出一张嘴，低头咬上咖啡棕色的吸管，猛地一吸，脸颊先明显地陷下去，然后又仓鼠似的鼓起来，宫治玩心大起，手指一缩捏塌了杯壁，宫侑勉强坚持了两秒……噗嗤——  
“靠！你有病吧？！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
旁边有好心的女生给他递了纸巾，宫侑一边手忙脚乱地擦，一边恶狠狠地瞪看他笑话的宫治，“这能洗掉么？我要是被老妈骂了，你也别想跑！”

匆匆路过奶茶店的时候，宫侑没来由地就想起他们第一次去稻荷崎周边那家店的事，大概是因为无论什么时候奶茶店里永远挤满了女高中生吧，永远把杯子举到脸旁嘟着嘴巴拍照，永远很大声地说笑，永远用夸张到夸张的语气提起喜欢的人。他掏出手机看了眼时间，差一刻晚八点，如果现在排队买的话，是来不及的，只好作罢。  
那时候多好啊，两个人都像傻子似的，最大的忧虑也就是当月的零花钱够不够用，偷藏的不及格卷子会不会被发现。哪像现在，毕业两年，不上不下。  
赶到松本后门时，正好是宫治的轮休时间，他端着店里供应的便当走出来，见到宫侑，抬了抬下巴算是打招呼。  
宫侑和他并排坐在后门的台阶上，看他闷头扒饭，话也不说一句，想了想走到巷口的自动贩卖机前，给他买了罐热的小豆汤。  
“谢了。”  
开口宫侑才发现他嗓子好像哑了，所以才不说话吧，仔细看便不难发现，曾经打满五局比赛还能接着打架的体力，忙过一个晚高峰，累得捏筷子的手指尖都在打颤。  
“这个点儿才吃饭，你受得了嘛？”宫侑倒是晚五点半就在俱乐部食堂吃过了。  
宫治用力咽了下嗓子，勉强用“嘶嘶”的气音说：“一直狗在二队，你受得了嘛？”  
“呿，白瞎我关心你。”  
我们啊，是不是就非得以这种讨厌的方式长大？  
宫治刚成为松本的学徒时，被德高望重的老师傅单刀直入地说：“像你这样的年轻人我见得多了，浮躁，自命不凡却缺乏毅力，做不了寿司师傅。”  
宫侑也没好到哪去，刚进BJ的试训营就被助教给了个下马威，“全国高中No.1的二传？我告诉你，像你这样的选手，V.League里要多少有多少，接受不了就趁早滚蛋。”  
就是这样的他们，被认定“年轻”、“浮躁”、“自命不凡”、“缺乏毅力”、“要多少有多少”的他们，在各自执着的地方摸爬滚打了两年，好像还一点出路都没混出来，与其比较“谁更幸福”，不如嘲讽“谁更凄惨”来得现实。  
“……木兔和佐久早已经打上板凳席了，下周就去东京那边的主训练基地。”宫治急着吃饭，没做评论，宫侑便继续说下去：“木兔好歹比我大一届，勉强算是前辈，但佐久早是同届啊，这不就显得我很没出息？”  
宫治嘴里还有嚼到一半的食物，只能含糊地说：“这也跟BJ现有的成员结构有关吧，主攻和副攻刚过巅峰年纪，该布置轮替了，但二传正值当打，还没你什么事儿。”  
“这我当然也明白啊！但就是会不爽！”  
宫治耸了耸肩，又埋头苦吃，晚餐的轮休时间就只有40分钟，他实在不懂宫侑为什么每天都非挤这一点点时间来找他。  
“我说，京都的话，果然还是怀石料理更有名吧，你到底为什么反而选了寿司？”宫侑说着伸出拇指越过肩头向后，轻佻地指了指松本。  
“……你看我像那种‘只吃一口就够了’的人么？”  
“哈？！就因为这？”  
“也不是……他们把吃饭这件事的仪式感看得重于吃饭本身了吧。”  
松本的后门再次打开，相熟的店员探出半个身子说：“宫，川崎师傅找你。”  
“好，我这就来。”  
“不是吧？轮休时间不还有一会儿才结束嘛？！”  
宫治没管反应激烈的宫侑，把也差不多吃完了的便当盒扔进门边的垃圾桶，挥了挥手，转身进去店里。  
回俱乐部宿舍的路上，宫侑比来时走得慢了些，还不到九点，街上依旧很热闹，又赶上是周六，忙碌了一周的人们都悠闲下来，他突然想：最近也没打上什么像样的对抗赛啊。

一年后，宫侑终于打上了板凳席，没用现二传让位，他证明了自己的实力可以给球队带来战术上的变化。通知当天他就嘚嘚瑟瑟地带着那件背号13的队服来找宫治，故意往痛点上戳：“呵呵，你什么时候才能继承松本主厨的位置？我看那个什么川崎师傅离退休还早着呢吧。”  
宫治不以为然地回：“我攒了一笔钱，准备自己开店了。”成功收获了一个宫侑掉下来的下巴，觉得好玩还伸手往上抬了一下。  
“你打工才赚几个钱？怎么就有钱开店了？！！”  
“也不是什么像样的店面，就一个小摊位。”  
宫侑到底不是那种能对兄弟坦诚说出“恭喜”两字的人，宫治也不，只是多看了两眼那件黑色的队服，神色欣慰。  
去东京后，宫侑至多有时周末会坐几小时的新干线来京都看宫治，看他从一个夜市摊位开到一个商铺的窗口，到最终有了自己的店面，店面又从相对便宜的居民区，挪进了大热的商圈。  
宫治时常揶揄他：“一个人在东京就那么寂寞？”  
宫侑也不理，就对着他那十平米见方的小出租屋挑三拣四：“我说，你不已经是老板了嘛，就不能住好一点的房子么？”  
宫治一边收两人刚用来吃东西的小桌，一边回他：“说得轻松，你知道开店要多少现金流经营么，你这数学个位分的傻比。”  
“啧，你不也是。”宫侑轻车熟路地从壁橱里取出睡觉用的被褥，可房间确实不大，转个身两人都能撞在一起。  
“我后来学了，你没有，所以你还是个傻比。”  
他们就这样挤在一个枕头上，全凭运气决定第二天谁脖子疼。  
宫侑望着熄灯后黑漆漆的天花板，确信宫治也没睡，“SAMU，你觉不觉得毕业之后，我们就没怎么打过架了？”  
“你要是皮痒，我现在就可以打你一顿，让你梦回稻荷崎，不用谢。”  
“呸！亏我还想说是不是关系变好了，你个狗人，不配！”  
“呵呵。”  
关系算变好了么？  
明明宫治还是会冲着打烊后才垂头丧气来店里的宫侑吼：“我这不是给中年危机的垃圾吐苦水的居酒屋，不是来吃饭的就滚出去！”扭头又给他捏鲔鱼饭团。  
宫侑也骂愁眉苦脸地核对账本的宫治“废物”，背地里偷偷拿出自己打球的薪水给他周转。  
我想，我们大概就是这样。  
并没有别人口中讲述的那么好。

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 这篇大纲是在391之后打的，标题本来是《向回忆告别》，开始写之后，觉得其实也没那么深刻，加上一个强迫症，就又改成“最X”这样了23333333，也不知道我还能凑出几个“最X”的词语


End file.
